Eclipse Alice Cullen's Point of View
by mariejay
Summary: Eclipse told from Alice Cullen's point of view.


**Eclipse - Alice Cullen's Point of View**

**Author's Note: **So I decided to post this. I wrote it for fun one day because I wanted to try writing from Alice's perspective. I might write more of this eventually if people like it. This is part of chapter two of Eclipse, told by Alice Cullen. I am a huge fan of Stephenie Meyer, and I am eagerly waiting for Breaking Dawn like so many others. I hope you enjoy reading this. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and a lot of the dialogue is taken directly from the pages of Eclipse.

2. EVASION

Life was wondrous as the graduating year unravelled, and the youngest Cullen siblings would move on from the often tedious days of the classroom. I had plenty to look forward to in the near future. Edward and Bella's relationship would no doubt be sealed in every possible way in only a matter of months, and Edward was finally seeing what I had known all along. Stubborn and stuck on his own opinions was a usual description for him. I was pleased with the way life was going in the present days, however, another problem still loomed in the distance, and Bella's conversation with Edward the previous night had been a reminder.

An article concerning the rising number of deaths in Seattle had resumed the topic's recently usual place on the front page of the newspaper. Apparently the Volturi weren't planning a visit to Washington anytime soon, so I had a strong feeling the Cullen clan would have to clean up the mess. I knew Carlisle wouldn't be happy. He had been thinking of ways to go about it peacefully, but I knew not all of the problem could be solved that simply. I was sure the time would come when Seattle would be our destination. All we had to do was wait.

I had a feeling I was even more exuberant than Bella was about the return of her freedom. I had seen Charlie's decision to allow Bella out of the house and let her live again, and she seemed excited enough, but I was giggling inside as I thought of her reactions to some of the plans I had in mind. I was positive I could persuade her to go along with anything I wanted, which was why I was feeling so bright and breezy.

Edward and Bella would be arriving in only a few seconds and I would be able to discuss my many ideas of how to use Bella's freedom, most of which I was sure she would think too extravagant and wildly out of her league. Of course, she could be effortlessly budged on her decision, or Edward and I could just plan it sneakily in secret. The prom had worked, why not now?

Speaking of prom….

"Have you sent your announcements yet?" Angela asked as Bella and Edward joined us.

Bella was dressed in the most basic of clothing, the casual jeans and a t-shirt. I would have to plan another shopping trip specifically for her. Of course, I would have to come up with an acceptable reason. If I wanted even the slightest chance that she would willingly receive what was being given, an acceptable reason was absolutely required, but Bella was never one to take gifts without a fuss. September thirteenth was much too far away, but perhaps graduation or another makeover during one of Edward's hunting trips.

"No," Bella answered Angela. "There's no point, really. Renee knows when I'm graduating. Who else is there?"

"How about you, Alice?" Angela turned to me.

"All done," I smiled.

"Lucky you," she sighed. "My mother has a thousand cousins and she expects me to hand-address one to everybody. I'm going to get carpal tunnel. I can't put it off any longer and I'm just dreading it."

"I'll help you," Bella offered. "If you don't mind my awful handwriting." I could see that she was attempting to fulfill Charlie's request regarding her freedom. I knew he would be satisfied. Edward's lips pulled up into a smile.

"That's so nice of you," Angela said. "I'll come over any time you want."

"Actually, I'd rather go to your house if that's okay - I'm sick of mine. Charlie ungrounded me last night," Bella beamed. And so I was finally free to suggestions.

"Really?" Angela asked. "I thought you said you were in for life."

"I'm more surprised than you are," Bella said. "I was sure I would at least have finished high school before he set me free."

"Well, this is great Bella! We'll have to go out to celebrate."

"You have no idea how good that sounds."

And there was my cue. "What should we do?" I thought of more possibilities, like perhaps a trip a out of town…

"Whatever you're thinking Alice, I doubt I'm _that_ free."

"Free is free, right?"

"I'm sure I still have boundaries - like the continental U.S. for example."

I grimaced as Angela and Ben laughed together. Well, that was an unfair limit.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I persisted, leaning forward.

"Nothing. Look, let's give it a couple of days to make sure he wasn't joking. It's a school night, anyway."

"We'll celebrate this weekend then."

"Sure," Bella said, appearing ready to drop the subject. My persuasion was something she purposely avoided.

I turned to Angela. "We could plan a trip into Port Angeles."

"Yeah," Angela agreed. "Or maybe Hoquiam. That's another choice."

"I wonder what Charlie would limit though. I would love a shopping trip into Olympia."

"I think he would…" Angela's voice faded as my mind left the present conversation, the babbling voices of the students packed into the cafeteria hushing into utter silence.

My vision told me what the future only held with tenuous hands, and I wished fervently that this peek at the forthcoming would change, but this vision was strong and clear. A flash of fire, a streak of pale white, glistening subtly, the skin of one of our kind. Her fiery locks were a sharp characteristic and I knew at once that this creature was none other than Victoria. Victoria was coming back.

"Alice? Alice!"

Human skin, a hand, pulsing with life, was waving before my remote eyes that gradually focused and returned to the present. I was vaguely aware that it was Angela, and across from me Bella's brown eyes were wide with shock, her heartbeat fluttering, loud in my ears. I didn't allow myself to see Bella more clearly than from the corner of my eye; I already knew she had seen more of my expression than Edward would have preferred. Edward's façade worked like a charm this time though, as all of ours' usually did.

I focused more on Victoria, trying to get an even closer look, trying to have my distance go unnoticed, but I couldn't get anything more than her return.

Edward laughed, sounding completely at ease, although his voice was still faint, echoing quietly as my attention was still partly in the future. I jumped then as Edward's shoe hit my leg under the table.

"Is it naptime already, Alice?" his voice sounded natural. Everyone within hearing range wouldn't suspect anything.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess." I tried to pull myself together into a more neat, carefree display. I could feel tension on my face, creeping up my spine, tightening my shoulders, but I didn't know if it was enough for the humans to notice. I tried to relax as inconspicuously as I could.

"Daydreaming's better than facing two more hours of school," Ben said.

I managed to gain enough control of myself to continue with the conversation that Angela, Ben and I were having about the possible shopping trip. As I spoke, my eyes met Edward's for one brief second before I turned back to Angela. Without having the ability to read minds, I knew that Edward saw Victoria's return the exact same way as I had, as if he had premonitions himself. And a vision wasn't necessary for me to know what would happen next.


End file.
